Sky
by Frozen-Passion
Summary: [Oneshot] He had a strange obsession with it. The sky was everything. [Slight Sorette]


* * *

Sky

_Summary: One-shot He had a strange obsession with it. The sky was everything. Slight Sorette_

_Prompt #97: Name_

_Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own Kingdom Hearts?

* * *

_

He had always enjoyed lying in the sand, looking up to the sky. There was just something, a feeling so hard to explain, but it was _something_. It was like a sense of peace and freedom, like you could do anything or be anyone. It was a truly amazing feeling and he indulged in it every chance he could. It became an addiction, watching life pass by on the wings of the sky. If he lay still enough, he almost swore he saw the world slowly rotating. It was so incredible, like he was unraveling life's mysteries, and the paradox known as time. He felt like he was doing such things, just lying in warm sand, watching the world rotate.

Like all little kids he loved to pick out fantastical beasts among the fluffy clouds. There were dragons attacking castles and knights battling giant sea serpents. Hearts would float above his head and stags and lions would take flight, like the sky was their kingdom to roam. He would laugh and point at each distinguishable shape, making up stories in his mind to go along with every cloud. He always had loved clouds. They always looked so fluffy; like soft pillows to lay your head on. Sometimes he would reach up and try to touch them even if he knew they were out of his reach. He would promise himself that one-day he would fly through the clouds. _Someday_.

Like every little kid he closed his eyes and pretended he was flying. He dreamed of flying through the sky, like it was his kingdom. He could feel the wind in his face, ruffling already messy hair. He could feel the sun beating upon his face, warming his body and his soul. He felt like he was a bird, free, always free. He could do whatever he wanted, go wherever he pleased. Free, eternally free. He would close his eyes and in his mind he grew the wings to fly, to soar threw the sky. The first time he ever swung on a swing he could have sworn he really was.

Then he would find himself lying on a grassy hill in his backyard, eyes glued to the night sky. There was something so awe-inspiring about the way the moon shone. It's light, so soft yet so cold. Its illuminating grace fascinated him. There was just the way the moonlight made everything look so soft, and so untouchable. The moon and its beauty had always fascinated him.

There were also the stars. Tiny pricks of twinkling light. The stars were the real beauty of the night sky. He would lay his head in his hands and stare at the stars, captivated by the way they shone. He would pick out constellations and his favorite stars like Sirius and Beetlejuice. He would spin in circles and watch the stars spin around, blending into one star filled sky. He loved it. He wasn't quiet sure why; it just gave off that sense of peace and freedom. It was almost if time slowed down for a moment just to show the beauty of the sky, or the world, the universe. _Life_.

Riku used to always laugh when he found him staring at the sky. Kairi always called him a lazy bum. He had always just shrugged it off, not really caring. At that moment the sky was all that really mattered to Sora. He had a strange obsession with it. The sky was everything.

He got older, like all little kids do, but he never outgrew his love for watching time pass on the wings of clouds. The sky gave him faith. It was a symbol for him, telling him that no matter how much changed in his life there would always be the sky. The sky would always be there with its beauty and unnerving sense of peace, and freedom. Sometimes Sora believed that's all that kept him going; being able to see the sky and always knowing that it was there, changing in its timeless way. Changing, like how a river always changes and yet stays the same.

"You know, Sora means sky. It fits you." Sora looked over at the girl next to him, sadly breaking his eyes from the wondrous sky. He smiled at her, encouraging her to continue with her explanation. He always enjoyed when she got serious like this; she always said something interesting and thought-provoking.

"You're one of those people who are like birds; always needing to fly free. You get impatient when you are stuck in one place for too long. You are always moving always doing something"-Sora smiled. She was dead on with her analysis of him- "You travel a lot too. I think the sky relates to traveling. There are so many worlds out there but when you look up you're always looking at the same sky. There is only one sky; it's what connects the worlds. You travel a lot but I know that wherever you go, we will be connected by the sky. When you leave I know that if I look up you will be looking up at the same sky…"

Sora was quiet as she slowly trailed off. He let her words sink in, knowing how true they really are. When he left he would still be connected with her. He hated thinking about leaving; he wanted to stay with her. It was weird how they became such good friends in so short a time. He didn't want to leave her behind but he wasn't out of touch with reality. He knew he would leave soon.

She sounded like she didn't want him to leave either. When she talked about it she sounded sad. He knew he would miss her and he was positive she would miss him too. At least there would always be the sky.

"You know what else? You daydream too. You daydream and sleep a lot. The sky is all about achieving your dreams- freedom. Yes your name fits you, Sora…" He smiled at the half-teasing comment. She was always making fun of him but he knew she never meant it. Just like he never meant it. It was more like a sign of affection.

He processed what she said in his mind and he knew she understood. Very few people his age understood the wonder of the sky but she did. Yes, it would connect them when they left. But he wasn't gone yet so he would content himself with watching the sky.

You know, he always had enjoyed looking at it, the sky. Yet he had never enjoyed it this much. Then again he _never_ had Orette lying next to him, picking out dragons and castles in the clouds.

* * *

I am a complete freak for the sky. I love star gazing and watching clouds. So yes I had to write a fic about the sky! And it's my first Sorette. I really love that couple. It'sadorable!

I hope you liked this. I know there are other fics like this one but I didn't mean to copy them I swear! Any ways reviews are much apprecated.

-Frozen-Passion-


End file.
